


Fallen Leaves

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Challenge: Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-a-Thon, Family, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabastan had always been weak, for as long as he could remember, and that meant being kept indoors for most of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass's Slash-tastic Drabble-a-thon Competition on the HPFC Forum, with the pairing Rodolphus/Rabastan and the prompt "Fallen leaves".

Rabastan had always been weak, for as long as he could remember, and that meant being kept indoors for most of the year. During the summer, he was allowed to take short walks around the gardens with his parents and Rodolphus – usually leaning on Rodolphus for support, for his legs were barely strong enough to carry him – but as soon as the days began to cool and the leaves began to change, Rabastan was all but confined to his bedroom. Only on the warmest days was he allowed out, and only with strict supervision.

The first time he went outside alone after September was the year he was ten, and Rodolphus carried him out into the garden when their parents were out.

At first, Rabastan had to shield his eyes from the bright sun, gleaming off the brilliant crimson and orange leaves of the trees, but his eyes adjusted soon enough, and he let out a little sigh of amazement.

"It's so beautiful out here."

"I know it is."

Rodolphus set him on his feet, letting him hang on him for balance as the two made their way down one of the narrow paths that criss-crossed the ground. There were drifts of brilliantly coloured leaves on the grass, and Rodolphus – assuring him that it wouldn't hurt – gently pushed him into a pile of them. The leaves crunched under his weight, but cushioned his fall, and though he winced when he hit the ground, the slight shock and pain wasn't enough to wipe the smile from his face.

Rodolphus stretched out his arms and fell backwards into the pile beside him, sending little flurries of torn red-and-yellow leaves up on either side of him, then rolled over, twining his arms around his little brother.

"It's nice to be out here with you," he murmured. "It's not the same when you have to stay inside."

Rabastan nestled closer against his chest. Rodolphus's body felt warm and strong and  _safe_. Rodolphus lifted his hand, brushing leaves out of Rabastan's hair with light, tender strokes. Rabastan closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his brother's hand caressing him.

"Rab?"

"Mmhmm?"

Rodolphus's hand stilled, his palm resting against Rabastan's cheek and his thumb tracing small, soft circles beside his eye.

"I love you, you know."

"I love you too," Rabastan said, and if his eyes had been open, he would have seen the brief, hopeless look of longing that flickered across Rodolphus's face.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
